It is known to use apparatuses and methods to move conveyor assemblies between a substantially horizontal position and an elevated position. Conventional apparatuses and methods, however, suffer from one or more disadvantages. For example, conventional conveyor lift assemblies experience undesirably high pressure spikes in the main conveyor cylinders when the conveyor frame is initially moved from a substantially horizontal position toward an elevated position. As a result, conventional conveyor lift assemblies cause undesirable wear to and a reduced lifespan of the main conveyor cylinders. Conventional conveyor lift assemblies also require undesirably large and expensive main conveyor cylinders to move the conveyor frame between a substantially horizontal position and an elevated position. In addition, conventional conveyor lift assemblies have undesirably long lead times for replacement of the main conveyor cylinders, cause undesirably high tension forces in the conveyor frame, and cause undesirably high compression forces in the undercarriage. As a result, conventional conveyor assemblies are undesirably heavy and experience undesirable pin wear.
It would be desirable, therefore, if an apparatus and method for a conveyor lift assembly could be provided that would reduce pressure spikes in the main conveyor cylinders when the conveyor frame is initially moved from a substantially horizontal position toward an elevated position. It would also be desirable if such an apparatus and method for a conveyor lift assembly could be provided that would reduce wear to and increase the lifespan of the main conveyor cylinders. It would be further desirable if such an apparatus and method for a conveyor lift assembly could be provided that would allow for smaller, less expensive main conveyor cylinders to be used to move the conveyor frame between a substantially horizontal position and an elevated position. It would be still further desirable if such an apparatus and method for a conveyor lift assembly could be provided that would reduce the lead times for the replacement of the main conveyor cylinders, the tension forces in the conveyor frame, and the compression forces in the undercarriage. In addition, it would be desirable if such an apparatus and method for a conveyor lift assembly could be provided that would reduce the weight of the conveyor assembly and pin wear.